Secrets
by LoopyLil
Summary: The students at Hollywood Arts have some secrets. Cheaters, lies and more.
1. Cheater

**I do not own Victorious.**

I was hanging out at my locker with Cat, we had just finished our last class for the day. I managed to escape Robbie and his lecture on puppets, Rex kept bugging me on how my hair smelt as well. He was a complete freak.

"What you got there Cat?" I asked curiously.

"TRAKALIKI!" she screamed while wiggling a bright, purple gadget in my face.

"And what does it do" I shouted equally loud, she backed up and trapped herself in her locker.

"Your so loud!" She cried.

"Sorry Cat, so what does the trackijacki do then" I tried to cheer her up, helping her out the locker.

"It can track anyone and show you on the little screen here" she pointed excitedly at the little screen.

"So it is a spy machine?" I questioned.

"YES!" she said calmly "let's type in Becks name"

"No, what if he is on the toilet or something" I asked, trying to stop her.

"Oops, but he is in the toilets, look" she whispered.

"Ew, that is so gross Cat" I whispered back, Refusing to look.

"He's not pooping, hehe poop" she laughed, forcing me to look. He was in one of the stalls, he was kissing a girl. It wasn't Jade, it was Trina!


	2. Shocking Myself

The next day I was eating lunch with André and Cat when Beck came and sat with us.

"Hey Beck, where's Jade?" André asked as Cat ran off with her hand over her mouth, she was shouting something about her not being a spy.

"Bye Cat" Beck shouted after her, "oh, Jade hit some kid and got sent home."

"Not again, when will she learn little children are not punching bags" André complained as I fiddled with my food. If I spilled on Beck he would think I was spying on him while he was on the toilet. They kept talking but I was too distracted.

"Tori you still on this planet?" Beck joked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, just... Oh it's nothing" I said, trying to change the subject but it didn't work.

"My oh my, Tori has a secret" André confronted me with.

"No I don't" I argued, I wasn't very good at twisting the truth.

"Let me refer to that dumb, girls magazine Cat forced me to look at. A girl who gets distracted when someone comes close to her. A girl who is to shy to talk to someone. A girl lies around someone has a massive crush. So I'm guessing it's Beck" André accused me of, he had it totally wrong!

"Now that is a lie!" I practically shouted at him while leaving the table. Even though I was still hungry I dumped my food in the bin and started to head towards my next lesson. But as I turned the corner I saw Beck, he could sure walk fast. However, the next thing he did was strange.

"Hey babe, you look fine" Beck said while winking at me. I just gave him An evil stare, he responded by acting like he had just been stabbed in the chest."Ouch, that hurt" he complained, "those eyes are evil, cover them up." Now he was behind me, hands blinding me for the moment.

"Get off" I said as I struggled, I felt myself been lifted off the ground. I also heard the sound of a door opening and closing, then I was blessed with sight. The first thing I saw was Beck's face, so close and so handsome. Without any thought, I kissed his perfect lips.


	3. Twins!

I was questioning everything, Beck, Trina and my feelings. I was on sofa next to Trina, the tv was on a weird music channel. Trina was humming the melody of one of the old songs dad likes, something was wrong.

"Whats w..." I got cut off by a knock on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. Also by a loud Trina screen. She ran up and opened the door, greeting who ever it was with a passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair.

"T..Tori this is" Trina started, dazed.

"Beck?" I suggested.

"No, ew, this is Becks twin Andrew" she countered

"Oh, well..." I replied, did he or Beck or Andrew kiss me? I got confused! "Well I'm going to my bedroom." They weren't listening, they were on the sofa in a make-out session. I dragged my-self upstairs, I changed into my vest top and simple shorts.

Later in the night I was reading a girls magazine, I had already scribbled over the Justin Beiber poster. I heard a tap at my door, I opened it to be instantly kissed by, I was guessing, Andrew.

"Stop, Trina?" I questioned.

"Doesn't matter" he replied, blocking my door with a chair.


End file.
